The Doctor Is In
by NeuroticSeduction
Summary: Naruto hates hospitals. But...with a doctor that looks as good as Sasuke Uchiha, who wouldn't come up with new excuses to go anyways? YAOI NarutoSasuke


Ello, ello! Welcome to The Doctor Is IN, my first story, and only my 2nd naruto fic...I hope I do alright, here! ;

This is my own work, and my own story idea, but (sadly) I do not own Naruto. I would, however, like to give thanks to my man, Masashi Kishimoto for making up these characters for me to torture!

For reference: Sakura and Naruto are on the same team by themselves. They had a teammate before name Miji, but she died on a mission, and probably won't come up much. Sasuke is Sakura's doctor, and she's secretly in love with him, but now that she takes Naruto to come see him, for a change...I wonder when will happen, especially with me in charge!

They are all 22 in this fic. (Sasuke is a very accomplished doctor)

AU/Yaoi/SasuNaru

First Chapter- Check-up

(Naruto's POV) Part 1

"Sakura-chan! We've been through this! I don't want to go to the fucking doctor!" I protested as a very insistant airhead dragged me to the hospital. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware of that, however, I happen to not care. You've been sick for weeks and I'm tired of hearing you sniffle on every mission we're on. I swear, if you sneeze and give away our position once more, I'll kick your ass!" I growled and crossed my arms, mumbling inaudible curses at the pink-haired freak. As we came up on the white hell-house, I changed my tactic.

"Sakura...You wouldn't make me go to that horrible place, would you? Sakura-chan? Please?" She turned and gave me a 'yah, right. Nice try.' face. Seeing that I had failed, I sighed and slumped my shoulders. She dragged me up to the receptionist's desk and smiled sweetly at her. The woman at the desk smiled back.

"Hello. Appointment or walk-in?" she asked kindly.

"Appointment. Uzumaki Naruto for 3:30." Sakura told her. I glanced up at the clock and scoffed. 3:25. Of course she would get me here a few minutes early.

"Alright. The doctor is ready to see you, now. Just go into a room with nurse Hyuuga." A smiling woman with short black hair walked up and smiled at us.

"Follow me, please." she instructed. I shuddered. Why the hell did everyone smile here? Sakura continued to drag me as I would not stand. Whether I was already here or not meant nothing. I still wasn't going to be a willing patient...no matter how pretty the nurses were. The nurse carried a clipboard in her left hand and clicked down the hell in her slightly-heeled shoes. She stopped at a door with "B-106" written in big, black letters across the door. In smaller letters underneath it read, "Dr. Uchiha Sasuke". Nurse Hyuuga opened the door for us and Sakura dragged me in, followed by the nurse.

"Wait here for a few minutes. Dr. Uchiha should be in shortly. And...don't hesitate to call me Hinata." I actually smiled up at her and uncrossed my arms. She closed the door on her way out and as soon as she left, Sakura arched an eyebrow at me.

"Do ya think I didn't see the way you were looking at her? I can tell you like nurse Hyuuga." I stood quickly and shook my fist at Sakura.

"Ya right! You're completely wr- ACHOO!" I sneezed, sending me flying onto the uncomfortable hospital bed. Sakura smirked.

"Completely right." At that moment, a knock came to the door and it opened. A raven-haired head stuck in the room followed by the rest of a slender-figured man dress in one of those dorky hospital cover things with trucks on it so as not to scare the children. He closed the door and sat down in a "rolly" chair, rolling over to Naruto.

"I assume you're Mr. Uzumaki?" He asked me. I crossed my arms and made a fox-face.

"Nope. I'm Naruto." Sakura glared at me.

"Naruto! Be nice!" I 'hmphed'. Dr. Uchiha put the stethoscope to his ears and picked up the cold metal end, coming towards me with it.

"Take off the jacket."

"What the fuck-!" I screamed. Sakura sighed. I took it off,

however, I wasn't paying attention...until I felt my shirt being lifted up. I snapped out of my dazed state and pushed it back down quickly.

"Hey, there! What do you think you're doing!", I screamed at Sasuke. He looked at me like I was stupid and held up the stethoscope.

"I think I'm going to examine you, if you'll try to resist being a dunce for about 5 minutes, Mr. Uzumaki."

"I told you, my NAME is Naruto!" He rolled his eyes and lifted my shirt again. I could feel a blush creeping across my face, even though he was just my doctor, and he was just doing an examination. He placed the cold metal in the center of my chest, and I shuddered from the sudden change in tempature.

"Breathe in." he commanded. I did. "Breathe out.", and I did, again. He moved it to various places over my chest and back and proceeded to make me breathe in and out. He took the stethoscope off and draped it around his shoulders, then picked up his clipboard and put on his tiny, rectangle glasses. I sat quietly watching him as he scribbled something down, and Sakura appeared to be making googly-eyes at him from her place in the corner. After a moment, he took off the glasses and placed them back on the collar of his shirt. He looked up at me.

"Well, I think I know what it is, and it's nothing a little Alegra can't cure. Just allergies, but I'll have to get your height and weight while you're here. Nurse Hyuuga will come in and do that for you." He stood without a smile and left the room. Sakura glanced over at me.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I glared at her.

"Are you kidding me! That was horrible! Why did he have to lift up my shirt, anyways?" Sakura rolled her eyes at me.

"It's called GETTING A CHECK-UP, you stupid dunce." I crossed my arms.

"Well, I'll never be doing _that_, again! Believe it!"

So? How was it?

Like it? Hate it?

Want to wipe your butt with it?

R&R!


End file.
